1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to magnetic bars, attached to the handles of health practitioners' equipment and cabinet drawers, that when contacted by a piece of soft iron embedded in a wristband worn by the health practitioner, will permit repositioning of the said equipment and opening of drawers without contamination of the fingers of the hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently in a dental operatory, all equipment and furniture handled or touched during each procedure must be sterilized, or at least disinfected, after each patient. This can be very time-consuming because the hands, whether gloved or ungloved, are involved in contact with infected areas and with the patients' body fluids, including saliva and blood, This invention would eliminate the need for disinfection of such items as cabinet drawer handles, the operating light, and other moveable operating equipment because they would no longer have to be gripped by contaminating fingers.